Yoh and Anna
by chashkieh
Summary: Just a short drabble between Anna and Yoh. First part is during the Shaman tournament. Second part doesn't really have a timeline. :


_Author's Note: I very much love YohxAnna pairing so I try as much as I can to write a story about them and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it guys._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King._

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I look to the sky<br>_****_Something tells me you're here with me  
><em>****_You make everything alright  
><em>****_And when I feel like I'm lost  
><em>****_Something tells me you're here with me  
><em>****_And I can always find my way when you are here.  
><em>**

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru spoke "shouldn't you be resting?"  
>"Yeah." Answered Yoh. He was staring at the sky with both his hands under his chin.<br>"You miss her, don't you?"  
>"You can say that."<br>"I'm sure Anna-sama misses you too. Just between the two of us Yoh-dono, don't you think she's a bit too much sometimes?"

Amidamaru watches Yoh's reaction carefully.

"Anna is just being Anna."  
>"Yoh-dono, I'm afraid I don't understand."<p>

Yoh sighed. "Hehehe. It's complicated. She wanted me to be the best. And I have to keep my promise."

"What promise Yoh-dono?"  
>"I'll tell you some other time. I want to go to sleep "<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Funbari, Anna's watching her favourite soap when something seems to have irritated her nose.<p>

"Achoo!"  
>"Are you alright Anna?" asked Manta, who was standing behind her.<br>"This can only mean that "  
>"That someone is thinking of you?" added Manta.<br>"No. It means that you're not doing a good job on cleaning."  
>"Then maybe you should do the cleaning yourself" He muttered under his breath.<br>"You saying something shorty?"  
>"Uhhh, no." Manta quickly responded, afraid that he might get slapped.<p>

* * *

><p>Yoh is getting on her last nerve and she wasn't known for being patient. He is trying to figure out how to fix the fuse box and Anna just wanted him to call an electrician.<p>

"It's 2AM, Anna. Electricians aren't exactly on call for 24 hours in this town."

Yoh closes the fuse box and places the pliers back on the counter.

"I can't fix it, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have someone come in, first thing in the morning."  
>"What are you going to do about this heat Yoh? It's over a 100 degrees."<br>"Ahh..well, I could buy ice cream. That should help you out a little."

Anna raises an eyebrow.

"What are you still doing here? Go!"  
>"Okay, I'll be right back."<p>

He quickly put on his pants and scurried to the door but not before lighting up candles.

Anna remembers how solitary she was back then.  
>Back when her dolls were her only company.<br>She didn't want to be around people.  
>She assumed people wouldn't want to be around her as well.<br>Until she met Yoh.

_**There's so much craziness **_  
><em><strong>Surrounding me <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's so much going on <strong>_  
><em><strong>It gets hard to breathe <strong>_  
><em><strong>When all my faith has gone <strong>_  
><em><strong>You bring it back to me <strong>_  
><em><strong>You make it real for me<strong>_

She remembers the night when Yoh asked her to go with him to the temple. It was New Year's Eve.  
>When that Oh-oni whom she subconsciously created attacked them and took her.<br>She had lost hope until Yoh came to get her.  
>Ever since, she promised that she'd do her best to put that past behind.<br>Even though Yoh frequently pisses her off, she loves him from the bottom of her heart.  
>Yet, she loves to beat him senseless most of the time.<p>

"Here's your ice cream!"

Anna's trip down to memory lane was cut short.

Yoh could've sworn he saw her flinch a little.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"  
>"No." she answered sternly.<p>

Yoh sat down, opened the lid and took some of the ice cream and gives it to Anna.

"Say 'Aaah'" he mouthed the phrase.  
>"I'm not a child Yoh." She crossed her arm and glared at Yoh, dangerously.<p>

But Yoh just smiled at her and said

"Come on, just eat it or it will melt. Please?" Yoh pleaded.

Yoh leans forward and Anna gives in.

"Is it good?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.  
>"It's edible."<p>

Yoh takes another scoop and feeds himself this time.

"It tastes great!"

The lights suddenly went back on.

"It's fixed!" Yoh exclaimed.  
>"You said there is something wrong with the fuse box."<br>"When I went to the grocery store, I found out that the whole town's electricity is down. We won't need an electrician after all."

A vein popped out from Anna's temples.

Her palms smacked Yoh on the head.


End file.
